


The Dragon Court

by Amethyst_Molly



Series: Story Pieces [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Molly/pseuds/Amethyst_Molly
Series: Story Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743217





	The Dragon Court

It was late in the evening, in a small house in the San Fernando Valley. Darkness had fallen and it was time for one little boy to be making his way into dreamland. "One more story, Mom, please!" Marcellus Fernandes asked his mother, who was humouring him. His father usually read to him, and he was working a double shift tonight, and unable to tuck his son into bed. 

"One more story. And then you go to sleep. Your father will be home by the time you wake up," she assured him and chose a book from the fairly extensive shelves that lined one wall of the room. Currently, they held more toys and games than books, but that would change as he got older. After all, Marcellus was only six. "Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a dragon," the fairy tale began. She read the whole book, mostly from memory, and by the time that Arlena was finished, Marcellus had fallen asleep. She tucked him in, kissed his cheek, turned out the lights and tiptoed out of the room. 

Marcellus woke later and looked around, but despite still being in his bed, he was not in his room. The room was deathly cold, but he was warm enough, both from the blankets on his bed and the mass of small dragons that had chosen to curl up around him. As he shifted they began to wake, chirping at him curiously.


End file.
